


You can have it all

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, One-Shot, This is supposed to make you blush, Why is there a lack of Kaecilius fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaecilius tries convincing you to join his cause. Rated mature just to be safe.(I have no idea why I wrote this. Maybe I'm trash uwu)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to make you blush. If you do, let me know so I can write more stories like this. 
> 
> There's still a lack of Kaecilius fics and it kind of makes me sad ;; Who doesn't love a little Mads Mikkelsen?
> 
> Reader is gender neutral c:

"What are you doing here so late, Kaecilius?"

The shadows cast by the moonlight hides his face as he stands outside your door. 

"May I come in? I have a question to ask you."

You step aside to let him in and shut the door as he looks the papers you have been writing at your desk. The candle is almost used up as a result of your one-too-many all nighters.

"What was so important that you had to ask me now, and not in the morning?" 

The man puts the paper he had been inspecting down and approaches you. Every step he takes brings him closer until you are backed against the corner of the wall. His body dwarfs yours as he stares into your eyes. You want to say something, anything, but nothing comes to mind.

"Do you know how much power the Ancient One holds? She possesses infinite powers but does not care to enlighten her students on how to obtain it." 

You can hear your heart pounding against your chest. Every word Kaecilius speaks makes him come closer to you. His hand grasps your chin to get your attention as his face inches closer. You notice that his eyes have a hint of hazel specks. One of his hand trails down your side, tracing the curves of your body.

"Have you ever wondered what it feels like to be powerful? To hold that much strength? To be undefeatable?" 

His breath tickles your neck as he leans in. His lips brushes your neck and it makes you feel  _oh so vulnerable._ Your breath hitches as his hand traces circles and patterns on the inside of your thigh and slowly climb upwards.

_"I can give you anything, as long as you obey my commands."_

You almost let out a whimper as Kaecilius smirks and pulls away. His eyes scan your face and notes the arousal you felt when he toyed with you. 

"I'll be expecting an answer tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Kaecilius can get what he wants and is very persuasive.


End file.
